


So, What Do You Think?

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena had just perfected her latest invention and was excited to show it off to her best friend Kara. She knew that the blonde reporter didn't understand much about science but it warmed her heart that she tried to at least pretend she was interested in it anyway.





	So, What Do You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. L-Corp

Lena was giddy with excitement as she raced around L-Corp's R&D lab. She had just perfected her latest invention and was excited to show it off to her best friend Kara. She knew that the blonde reporter didn't understand much about science but it warmed her heart that she tried to at least pretend she was interested in it anyway.

The young genius was preparing her prototype to show Kara before the blonde was supposed to arrive later that afternoon.

A few hours later, Kara felt her excitement grow as she made her way over to L-Corp. She knew that she wasn't supposed to know much about science as Kara Danvers, but as Kara Zor El, she was fascinated. Earth was a little slow compared to Krypton, but Kara knew that if Lena was on her planet, she would thrive.

Kara was certain that her parents, especially her father, would have loved Lena. Kara often imagined what it would be like if she could have introduced them to her. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the receptionist asked for Kara's name. The sunny blonde was immediately let in, per Lena's request, and given a Visitor's badge. She was told to go downstairs to the basement where all the labs were. Kara made her way over to the elevator and pressed the button, unable to keep the proud grin off of her face.

Lena made the finishing touches on her set up just as the elevator dinged signaling Kara's arrival. 

"Kara! How are you?" Lena asked as she embraced her friend warmly. 

"Hey! I'm doping wonderful, how are you?" Kara asked as she hugged Lena tightly. The blonde had to admit that even though Lena was wearing chunky lab goggles and a large white lab coat, she looked gorgeous as always and adorably smart. 

"Fantastic now that you're here," Lena replied honestly as Kara blushed in response.

"If you don't mind, you're going to have to put these on," Lena said handing Kara a white lab coat, gloves, and safety goggles.

Kara looked adorably awkward as she tried to get the goggles over her glasses with limited success. Lena just gave a fond laugh as she walked over and adjusted them a bit on Kara's face.

"Let me show you what I've been working on," Lena smiled as she took Kara's hand and tugged her over to the first microscope station. 

"Here under the microscope, you will see a Kryptonian DNA," Lena explained as Kara decided not to question her where she got it, not wanting to dampen the spirits of her best friend. 

Kara nodded as she noticed the familiar-looking DNA under the lens. 

Lena moved over to the lab bench as Kara followed close on her heels. The younger woman picked up a microcentrifuge tube with what Kara presumed contained Kryptonian DNA. She then grabbed a pipet and fixed it with a clean tip. She brought it over to a green looking liquid as Kara instinctively took a step back. 

"Don't worry, this is just liquid Kryptonite. It won't hurt humans like you and me," Kara just laughed awkwardly and gulped as she could already feel the substance prickling through her bloodstream. 

Lena injected the green looking liquid into the tube and the green rapidly took over the cells as expected. 

"As you know, Kryptonite is fatal to Kryptonian cells. Supergirl herself told me it feels like her skin is being seared off her bones and nails running through her blood," Lena whispered solemnly. 

Kara distinctly remembered that conversation between Supergirl and Lena and she winced at the harshness of it. She knew she had overreacted in that situation, but she didn't realize that Lena had taken what she said to heart. 

"Now, as you observed, the liquid Kryptonite quickly killed the Kryptonian cells, but what I've been working on helps slow down its process enough for Supergirl, and Superman," Lena added on, almost as an afterthought, "to get proper sun exposure."

Kara nodded as she made sure to steer clear of the Kryptonite for now as Lena moved to another tube.

Lena grabbed the pipet and replaced the tip with a clean one. She then drew up some new solution, pinkish in color, and added it to the tube in her other hand. 

Kara watched with rapt fascination as Lena injected the new solution into the old mixture as she slowly watched the solution turn back to the almost the same shade it was before.

"I'm still working on making it better, but it does slow down the process that Kryptonite attacks Kryptonian cells," Lena said setting down all the materials on the bench safely. 

"So, what do you think?" Lena asked trying to sound confident but Kara could hear the uncertainty seep through in her voice. 

Kara made sure she was a safe distance from the Kryptonite before she broke out in a wide smile. "Lena! That is amazing! I'm so proud of you and it means a lot to me that you care so much about helping m-Supergirl."

Lena didn't notice Kara's almost slip up and smiled as let Kara wrap her up in a tight hug, their safety goggles smashing together. 

Kara giggled as Lena pulled away and adjusted Kara's safety glasses on her face. They both got lost in each other's eyes for a minute as Kara's eyes dropped down to Lena's lips and Lena's eyes did the same.

Lena finally tore her gaze away from Kara's and cleared her throat as she forced herself to pull out of Kara's warm embrace. 

"Lunch?" Kara asked as Lena laughed in response.

"Of course darling, you're always thinking with that stomach of yours," Lena grinned as she pats Kara's flat stomach.

Kara tried not to blush at the term of endearment or Lena's touch against her stomach as she followed Lena out of the L-Corp lab, stomach grumbling the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> All the lab talk is based on my own personal experience in college biology/chemistry labs so please forgive me if I made any mistakes. I made up Lena's idea and I'm not sure if it would even work so you just gotta believe for the story lol.


End file.
